Field
This disclosure relates to an organic electrolyte solution and a lithium battery including the organic electrolyte solution.
Description of the Related Technology
Lithium batteries are typically used as power sources for portable electronic devices such as video camera, cell phones, and laptop computers. Rechargeable lithium secondary batteries have an energy density per unit weight that is about 3 times higher than that of conventional lead acid and may be rapidly charged.
Lithium batteries operate at a high driving voltage, and thus an aqueous-based electrolyte solution that is highly reactive with lithium may not be used in the lithium batteries. In general, lithium batteries use an organic electrolyte solution. The organic electrolyte solution is prepared by dissolving a lithium salt in an organic solvent. An organic solvent is stable at a high voltage, and a preferable organic solvent has a high ion conductivity, a high permittivity, and a low viscosity.
When a lithium battery includes an organic electrolyte solution including a lithium salt, lifespan characteristics and high-temperature stability of the lithium battery may deteriorate due to a side reaction between an anode/cathode and an electrolyte solution.
Therefore, an organic electrolyte solution providing a lithium battery having improved lifespan characteristics and high-temperature stability is needed.